Gone
by luke16
Summary: Good story just no idea how to continue it if you want anymore of my fanfics check out "Going Home" my blue exorcist and full metal alchemist fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so please be kind! Just a side note, this story is set ten years after the books ended. Enjoy!**

Valkyrie,

I can't hold him in any longer he's coming out and I'm not sure what to do I just want everyone to know I'm sor-

-Skulduggery pleasant

10 years later

"Grand Mage they have already bombed the Necromancers and they have destroyed the American Sanctuary- how many of us do they have to kill before you sign this contract?" Storm cried angrily. "If this is about your mother forget about it," she continued. "She died. Deal with it. She is just another casualty in this- this mess you have created. You kept that monster locked up and he broke out just like everyone told you he would do."

"Storm I will fi-"

"What, you want to fix this?" Storm interrupted the Grand Mage, something she would never have dared to do under ordinary circumstances.

"Sign it." she finished bluntly. And with that, Storm slammed the door closed. Grand Mage Severe sighed, picked up the pen and agreed to the contract.

100 years later

I loved feeling important almost as much as I loved my discipline. You see, I was what they called a jumper however I liked to call himself the Last Teleporter. However great it seemed, my power had certain flaws; I could only travel a mile at a time before passing out, so I only liked to travel half a mile at a time. It took even more power out of me jumping with Alice. She was a Sensitive but she was far from ordinary. Alice could control people and get into their minds. She was very handy in negotiating and she was quite the fighter as well.

For years now the two of us had been fighting Department X in an attempt to protect the safety of the Mages. Department X were created after Severe, the last ever Grand Mage, signed a contract to force all of the Mages into moving to Ireland where they could be cut off from the rest of the world and controlled by the mortals who were afraid of magic. Department X's job was to kill any Mages who had managed to avoid capture and stay out of Ireland.

For a while now we had been looking for a mysterious object which Alice was dead set against telling me about but I trusted her with my life, which is why on a Saturday afternoon, we found ourselves at an old abandoned factory. I went in first to scope out the place and looked around cautiously as Alice stayed a few paces behind me.

"Anyone there, Cilan?" shouted Alice.

"No I don't think anyone's been here for years," I replied over my shoulder.

"Perfect," she called back to me. The factory looked very old, the roof had had rusted slightly and the cracks in the walls seemed like they were going to make the building come tumbling down on top of us.

"So how come an old run down factory sparks your interest?" I asked Alice. She had made her way to my side and she pointed at a cell. It looked much cleaner then the whole factory and the iron bars looked as if someone had melted them with fire. I got closer and whilst inspecting the cell, I noticed a black chest plate, practically sparkling compared to its surroundings. Who would want to wear armour..?

 **A/N: So what do you think? This is honestly my first try at writing anything so any constructive criticism would be a huge help. If you have any questions, suggestions for plotlines or would like to be a character in this, drop me a review! Oh and Cilan's name, my main character, is pronounced Cylan just in case you didn't know.**

 **And finally, I'd very briefly like to give credit to some awesome people; LionsandTrolls and DeadGirl19 for inspiring me to start writing and really getting me into the fanfiction side of Skulduggery Pleasant. They're two very talented authors, so if you haven't already, I suggest you check them out. And to my fab sister for helping to beta this- SavageLollipop.**

 **Stay tuned, for all will be explained eventually!**

 **-Luke**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice picked up the chest plate and smiled. "I'm getting closer," she mumbled under her breath. She shoved the piece of armour into her bag and walked out of the cell. I followed her outside, wondering what that piece of armour could have been doing in a rundown place like this.

"Where now?" I asked Alice.

"Ireland," she replied vaguely. "I have some stuff I need to do."

"What is it you need to do?" I questioned.

"Must we go into detail Cilan?" she said.

"Fine but it's getting quite late so we should get back to our motel," I said, annoyed that she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I jumped us back to our motel and we undressed and got into our beds in silence. I was still irritated that Alice was keeping things from me but I trusted her. We slept as soundly as we could when there were continuous loud noises from next door and music played all through the night. What can I say, it was a cheap place to spend a night, no questions asked.

The next morning came faster than it should have and it was with a great reluctance that we started our journey to Ireland. It took an entire day to make the jump to England and by the time we had finally reached the borders of Ireland, I was exhausted. It was a real pain only being able to jump half a mile at a time but Alice was always on hand to keep me focused.

The walls surrounding the island were overwhelming in their size and strength- it was obvious they were there to keep people in. Guards armed with assault rifles patrolled the perimeters and it was hard to stay hidden whilst we tried to get closer. As we approached, we saw two guards who were stationed at the front gates, each armed with an assault rifle and a silenced handgun. Finally we got close enough for me to jump us inside the gates which took all my energy because I had been jumping for hours. I felt myself about to pass out but Alice steadied me and we ran to the one place where I would always call home, my house. Before I passed out on the bed I had hurried over to as soon as we walked in, Alice came and sat next to me.

"So you can go talk with whoever it is you need to talk to because I'm going to bed," I mumbled from my sleepy state.

"Night," Alice said.

"Night," I replied. I woke two hours later to the sounds of gun shots being fired from outside in the streets. I rushed out of the house and saw five guards firing randomly at anyone they came across. I sprinted back inside and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. It wasn't a rifle but it would have to do. Hurrying back outside, I jumped behind one of the guards and surprised him by sticking the knife in his neck. Before he dropped, I grabbed his handgun and took out the rest of the guards. As I'm sure you could tell, this was not the first time I had been in a fight. The guards were dead but I could still hear bullets being fired. I took a wild guess and jumped to where I heard the bullets being fired and I saw Alice locked in battle with another guard. It looked like she had been shot in the arm but she was still fighting. From my sheltered hiding place, I fired at both the guards and they dropped dead. Alice stopped, and looked around in surprise. She saw me and I left my spot and ran over to her.

"What the hell is going on Alice?" I shouted, panting heavily. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and the exhaustion, fear and panic were beginning to set in. Alice gave her arm a quick look over but ignored the wound, even though I could see in her face that it was hurting her.

"Cilan I- it turns out I haven't been completely honest with you," she said. I looked at her blankly. "Follow me," she said.

 **A/N: So, chapter two is up- what do you think? Reviews and favourites are loved, so please let me know if you're enjoying this so far. Again, a big thanks to my fabulous sister who is awesome for continuing to read through my work before it gets published- SavageLollipop.**

 **-Luke**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

We ran over to some debris for cover, and Alice turned to face me. She had scratches covering her face and there was blood smeared all over her but yet she met my gaze with a wide smile. She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off abruptly by a shower of bullets. I peered over the debris and saw five guards firing endless rounds at us. I pulled my pistol up and fired- damn I had no bullets left.

"I'm out," I called to Alice. I jumped behind the guards and snapped one of their necks with a quick twist of my hands. I bent down to grab his rifle just as one of the guards turned round and shot me in the leg. I cried out and he shot again and again in the same leg, the sounds of the gunshots mingling with my screams of pain.

Alice came running at the sound of my voice and, using a knife she had picked up from one of the dead guards, she quickly incapacitated the guard who had shot me. Alice punched another of the guards knocking him out, she then picked up his gun and shot him in the head.

My vision began to blur- the scene was swimming before my eyes. It was hard to focus on anything but the excruciating pain in my leg and the black fog which was beginning to settle over my brain. The adrenaline wore off and with the last of my energy gone - I passed out.

I woke later in a bed that was absurdly comfortable. It was pure white and the walls were decorated in bright colours. I tried to get up but the sudden pain brought back the memory of being shot repeatedly. With a grunt, I dragged myself out of bed and limped to the door. Where was I? I opened the door and limped forward. I had barely made my way out of the door before I tripped and fell. Cursing loudly to myself, I tripped and fell again, and realised it was a foot that I had tripped over, a metal foot. I looked up, noticing more parts of armour plus a long metal scythe. The suit of armour looked down on me, but didn't do anything, there was another one next to it. "Bloody hell, it's a cleaver" I muttered as my eyes widened. "What is this place?". I put my hand on the wall and got myself up, gripped the wall and limped to another doorway. I saw Alice chatting with some mages, and she looked over and smiled. She walked over to me and helped me to a chair, "morning sleepy head" she chuckled, then said "so how do you like our little sanctuary?".

I took a deep breath and answered "what the hell is this?".

"Like I said, it's the new sanctuary."

"What for?"

"Well Cilan, this is the part I needed to tell you. This is our last stand. We are coming, and were coming big. We are launching a full-on attack against America."

I was astonished at how calm she was sounding. "And the reason we were in America so long, is because that is where they were keeping Lord Vile, or should I say Skulduggery Pleasant."

"We need him to fight with us, and at the moment he's just staying low in America. We have scouts out there looking for him, but I don't think he wants to be found."

"Wow, and how long have you been keeping this from me?" my voice was cold but I didn't care.

Alice went blank, "I'm sorry, but not even people in the resistance know that they are in the resistance."

"What's with the people shooting everyone?"

"They have probably found out about what we are doing."

"Ok fine, can you please tell me where we are?"

Alice brightened again before answering "we are in a old underground sanctuary bunker."

It took a while to process all of this information, before responding "ok cool,"

"But I cant because of my leg" I stated.

She smiled and said "good thing we have a healer."

She helped me up, and took me to what looked like a medical room. It was big, and I saw lots of people that appeared to be unconscious or asleep on beds, as well as people bleeding. Some appeared dead. I noticed a woman wearing simple, but nice looking, clothes. She walked over to us and helped me on to a bed. She then pulled up my stained trouser leg and hovered her hands over my leg. The pain immediately lessened, but didn't go away. It looked like the skin healed well. I stood up and shook it off. "Thanks" I said to the woman, and I walked off with Alice.

I grabbed her hand, jumped above ground, then jumped to my house in order to grab a bag with enough stuff to last us for the mission. I got back to Alice and we went close enough to the wall so we could jump far enough away so no one would notice us. It took a half hour to get to the closest airport, and luckily the flight was over quickly. Once we landed, we made our way to the closest motel. We walked in the front door and were greeted by the manager. He wore a long suit and gloves, and a hat. He looked very well dressed for a motel manager.

"Hi, my name is Derek, and I'm the manager. If you have any queries then please come and find me."

Once we had paid for a room, he gave us a key for a single room. This is going to be fun, I thought. I smiled, and quickly got undressed and got into bed. Alice moaned and did the same.

"Reminds you of when we were younger doesn't it?"

I chuckled and closed my eyes. I woke the next morning to see Alice dressed and staring out of the window.

"Oh good, you're up. Looks like we can end this early then."

I heard a chuckle and looked round to the corner of the room. There stood the living skeleton!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Wait, how did you find him so fast?" she looked at me stunned.

"Derek? Oh.. don't worry, he cant do anything. I bound his powers and he's tied to a chair".

"That's a relief" I said sarcastically. I turned to Skulduggery "why here out of all places?"

"Well.. I knew someone would want to try and find me, so I picked this place. Kind of nice when you get the feel for it."

"Who do you think is looking for you?"

"Well you guys, and … Department X. See, they wanted to use me as a weapon against any mage who would stand in their way. At first I said no, until they tortured me to get Vile out, then I killed a few mortals and they deemed me too dangerous" he laughed then, "so they locked me away in a bound cell and forgot about me. I stayed In there a while, until I realised the cell wasn't bound anymore, and then I burned my way out. Now they have a couple kill squads on me."

I got out of bed and hurriedly put some clothes on. I walked over and tied him "well we need you Skulduggery, we are planning a full-on attack against America, and we need Vile to help us."

He sighed and said "let me see what kind of rebellion you have first." He looked over to Alice "can I at least have my revolver?"

She walked over and passed him the gun. I grabbed my bag and Alice hers, "you got anything you would like to take?"

"Sure, follow me", he showed us to a normal looking room which he said was his, and grabbed a picture from his desk and put it in a bag; along with bullets, and some other stuff. He walked out of the door and said "if I'm going to be with you guys, then I'm at least entitled to know your name?"

I sighed, "Cilian Renn". He burst out laughing. "What about you missy?" he turned and pointed a finger at Alice. "My name is Alice Edgley". He went cold, and was silent for a while, then he spoke "its been a while".

"Skulduggery, you knew me when I was three, leave it". He went silent again.

We made our way to the airport, where we caught a plain ride home. The flight took seven hours, and when we landed in England we jumped the rest of the way into the walls. Alice showed us to the secret underground bunker, where we were greeted by Severe almost instantly. His eyes widened and he walked hastily to Skulduggery. He put his hand out, and shook his hand "its a pleasure to meet you Mr Skulduggery." He took his hand away and said "let me show you around". Skulduggery turned to Alice, but she just smiled. Alice and I left Skulduggery and Severe to roam.

"So what now?"

"We need to find Vile's boots", she walked off and I followed.

"Is that what we were doing in America, finding his armour?" he sighed. "Before we start this new journey, are there any more secrets you would like to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well then lets go."

 **A/N this is also my third attempt at posting this again reviews are very appreciated :)**


End file.
